Between the Sheets
by MariahMae
Summary: Nessie found out about Jocob and her mother, seven years before. Will she run or does she have something else on her mind? possible novella... *sexual content


"Renesmee, baby, please come out so I can explain." I pressed my forehead against the bathroom door, where she'd hidden herself after a very eventful afternoon.

She'd found out I was imprinted with her. Yep, she was stuck with me for life. And for some reason I was still having trouble wrapping my head around, Bella thought it would be a good idea to let Nessie know that I'd once made out with her mom when I was still a horny teenager who didn't know better.

"No! You were in love with my mother! How fucking sick is that?" he muffled voice spat.

"But I love you now..." I whispered, tracing my finger over the doorknob.

"How would you know? You might only think you love me, but really, it's just this freaky imprint thing that attracts us to each other. Maybe I'm just, like, really fertile or something, and genetics are pulling us together so we can have kids and fuck a lot."

I almost smiled. Where did she see the problem there? "Baby, there aint nothin' natural about a vampire and a werewolf. Sometimes – and forgive me for sounding like a complete faggot right now – but sometimes true love is stronger than any imprint."

There was a long pause. Then she opened the door. Mascara striped down her cheeks, eyes shiny, but she was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"You think so?" she whispered.

I picked up one of her hands and kissed it. "What do you feel... when I do this?" I asked, leaning down to brush my lips across her cheek.

"Breathless," she whispered.

"Or this..." I brushed my mouth over hers, licking her bottom lip. Her breath caught,

"Hot..." she moaned.

"Do you like my hands on you, Nessie?" I stroked up her neck with the back of two fingers, up around her shoulder, and across her breast bone.

"Oh yes," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"See? This has to be love..."

"Mmm," she agreed, as I plunged my tongue into her mouth and gave myself over to the best damn kiss of my life. There was nothing held back, so hesitance, no fear, just a complete feeling of rightness, two mouths merging into one, every movement echoed and synchronized, until my movements became involuntary; I couldn't remember how I got her pinned up against the wall with my shirt off and my hand on her ass, crushing her against my hardness. I could only feel this deep, magnetic, wanton desire rippling through every part of me. I wanted to be inside her more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. My body was pleading for it, drowning me in my love for her, in the rightness of this act. Everything was as it should be, and if it wasn't, I'd rather stay blind and do it anyways. There was no rational thought – age, place, unruly fathers, none of it mattered. Just Nessie.

Just my throbbing, deliciously painful erection straining against her heat. God, how I wanted her.

"Nessie..." I cracked out. My voice was strained, low and gravelly, like even breaching the silent promises with a word might break this feeling. But her eyes glowed and restored it. She reached down between us and stroked my rock-solid cock.

"Oh, fuck, Nessie," I groaned, moving against her hand. I couldn't help it; my hands fisted beside her head, trying to keep myself in one piece, trying to hold myself off. But she fogged my head; all I wanted to do was let go and lose myself deep inside her hot, wet, tight body, let this animal have her, because the force to keep Jacob here and not let the wolf take over was making my head ache.

I barely registered her breath hitch, her mouth at my temple. Somehow she moved us away from the wall and guided me to the bed. I did whatever she wanted. Her hands at my chest, she pushed me onto the mattress, fingers at my belt.

"What are you doing?" I gasped out, sweat already forming between us.

"What does it look like?" she snapped hurriedly, and I almost smiled at the rush.

That was before her mouth wrapped tightly around the naked flesh of my penis. Then it was all stars.

"Fuck!" I yelled, both hands reaching back to grab the bedpost. It groaned under my hands. It took everything – and I mean fucking everything – to keep myself still, shivering, and not pound myself into her mouth. My dick had finally found home – but not just home; it was like the best fucking mansion a guy could ask for, complete with a flatscreen TV and fresh beer in the fridge. Only it was so much better.

Her mouth was halfway down my shaft, sucking, licking, so tight, oh god; I felt my hips flinch and move up move into her mouth. Fuck, pure bliss...

"So good, Nessie," I groaned. "Oh god, baby, don't stop, don't ever stop..."

Making the sexiest moan around my cock, she moved down further. Fuck, how deep could she go?

My question was answered when my tip hit the back of her throat.

_She could go all the way._

That was it. Everything was a blur; I was yelling out a stream of profanities and "nessie's" and "oh god's", as she continued to suck me, and I was pounding into her mouth, unable to control myself, completely consumed by the need to cum inside her, cum inside my nessie...

Good thing she was a vampire, or else I would have killed her.

Her hands, just like velvet, wrapped around my balls. That, accompainied by the feel of her hot mouth pumping on and off me, made me lose it. I came hard inside her, calling out her name, not even able to warn her because I had no warnings myself.

She drank in every last drop, and sucked me clean when I stilled.

I didn't know what to say. At first I was horrified; I just fucked Neisse's mouth, didn't even ask her if she was ok with it, just did it. Secondly, I made her drink my cum. What the fuck was I thinking?

I wasn't.

But my fears were quickly forgotten when the sexiest impish smile spread across her beautiful lips. Oh, what those lips were capable of. What the fuck? I'm getting hard again?

Nessie reached up wordlessly to put her hand on my face. I was hit full blast with an image of me in full throttle orgasm, and the feeling of her arousal and the memory of my own brought her mouth back to mine. I kissed her desperately, erection restored. The kiss broke the picture.

I flipped her over into her back; I was going to make sure she came so hard she wouldn't be able to see straight for weeks. It was all I could do to repay her.


End file.
